Bloody Sex
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sasori tewas! Pain menyukai Sakura. Sakura tidak menyukai Pain, dan akhirnya Sakura melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke agar Pain tidak menyentuhnya. Bad summary, read 'n review!


**Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto**

this story created by **Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**A/N:**

Mohon maaf ya? ini cerita sangat tidak jelas, aku saja bingung ini cerita apaan. Hehehe ... tapi tetap tolong dirievew ya?

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura dan Akasuna no Sasori adalah dua saudara yang berbeda ayah. Tapi mereka hidup rukun. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena kedua orang tua mereka telah lama meninggal.<p>

"Sakura, kenapa rambutmu diikat?" tanya Sasori yang sedang duduk di ruang santai.

"Ah, iya kak. Harinya panas," sahut Sakura.

"Sakura, kemarilah!" panggil Sasori. Sakura pun berlari kecil menghampiri kakak tercintanya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura manja.

Sasori menarik lengan Sakura hingga Sakura jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Kakak?" ucap Sakura heran.

"Rambutmu akan lebih baik jika seperti ini," ucap Sasori dan melepas ikatan rambut Sakura hingga rambut pink panjangnya jatuh tergerai.

"Kakak! Panas!" protes Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum. "Rambutmu indah, panjang. Akan lebih bagus seperti ini," ucapnya. "Apa kau ada tugas dari sekolah? Mau aku Bantu?" tawar Sasori.

'Kakak kenapa ya?' pikir Sakura yang melihat Sasori jadi lebih perhatian dari biasanya. "Ada," angguk Sakura. Ia pun berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil buku tugasnya.

'Maafkan aku Sakura ...' ucap Sasori dalam hati.

'Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ...' HP Sasori bergetar tanda adanya pesan.

Sasori mengambil HPnya yang ada di dalam kantong celananya.

1 pesan diterima!

Dari: Pain Akatsuki

Baca Tutup

Sasori pun menyentuh layar HPnya yang bertuliskan 'baca'.

"Datanglah malam ini. Ada tugas untukmu."

'Lagi? Aku harus berkata apa nanti jika Sakura tahu?' pikir Sasori sambil menggenggam HPnya erat. Ia membalas pesan dari orang itu.

"Kakak? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mengambil tumpukkan buku tugas.

"Hah? Sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasori takjub.

"Hehe ... iya, Kurinai-sensei terlalu tega," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau harus bekerja keras," ucap Sasori dan berdiri menghampiri Sakura membantunya membawa tumpukkan buku itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu.

"Kita belajar di ruang tamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm!" angguk Sasori.

'Tuk,' tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjatuh.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Sasori. Ia pun mengambil kertas yang ternyata adalah foto. "Foto siapa ini?" tanya Sasori yang melihat foto seorang laki-laki muda berambut model emo berwarna biru donker, bermata onyx dan bergaya stoic.

Sakura yang sadar akan foto laki-laki idolanya disentuh kakaknya langsung mengambil paksa. "Hehe ... bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Sakura sambil menyimpan erat-erat foto itu.

"Haa~ ... pacarmu ya~?" goda Sasori.

'Bugh!' Sasori menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Adikku sudah dewasa ternyata," ucap Sasori. "Sudah pernah ngapain aja?" tanya Sasori.

"Apaan sih kakak! Dia hanya temaku, kakaknya menghilang beberapa tahun belakang" sahut Sakura sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha! Alasan! Oh, ya ... Jangan pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai ya?" ucap Sasori.

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa, kelak kau akan tahu" sahut Sasori.

'Apaan sih 'itu'?' pikir Sakura.

Mereka pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sasori membolak-balik buku catatan Sakura.

"Sakura? Tulisanmu jelek sekali, aku tidak bisa membaca tulisanmu" ucap Sasori.

"Kakak! Gini-gini aku sekertaris tahu?" sahut Sakura kesal.

"Jujur saja ... tulisanmu tidak bisa aku baca, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Sasori.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka berdebat tentang tulisan Sakura yang kayak ceker ayam itu. Tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh dari luar rumah mereka.

"_Woyy! Keluar kau bocah tengik! Dasar pembunuh!_" teriak orang-orang daerah tempat Sakura dan Sasori tinggal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan sudah ketahuan ..." ucap Sasori.

"Apanya yang ketahuan, kak?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tahu anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Sasori serius sambil menunduk tak berani menatap emerald lembut Sakura.

"Akat–suki?" ulang Sakura.

"Hm!" angguk Sasori. "Pembunuh bayaran yang paling dicari," sambungnya lagi.

"Apa? jangan-jangan ..." Sakura mulai tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ya, aku adalah salah satu anggota dari mereka," ucap Sasori.

"Kakak!" ucap Sakura pelan sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air mata turun dari emeraldnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Sekarang, aku ingin kau pergi!" teriak Sasori.

"..." Sakura terdiam terus menatap kakaknya meminta jawaban bahwa apa yang ia katakana barusan adalah bohong.

"PERGI SAKURA!" teriak Sasori.

"Aku benci kakak!" teriak Sakura dan berlari. Ia berhenti saat menuju pintu belakang, "kakak? Pergilah bersamaku" ucap Sakura. Sulit bagi Sakura untuk membenci kakaknya itu.

"..." Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. "PERGI!" suruh Sasori. Ia tak mau Sakura terbawa lebih dalam lagi dalam masalahnya.

"..." Sakura menatap nanar kakaknya tercinta. "Tatap aku untuk yang terakhir kali, kak?" pinta Sakura.

Sasori pun perlahan mendongak menatap adiknya. Lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf," ucap Sasori. Namun suara Sasori teredam oleh suara orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak di luar rumah.

Sakura pun semakin menitikkan air matanya. Ia berlari meninggalkan kakaknya.

'Brakkk!' pintu rumah itu didobrak.

Sakura berlari menuju bukit di sekitar rumahnya dan berdiri di samping pohon besar yang ada di atas bukit itu. Ia melihat apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu yang memukuli kakaknya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Memejamkan matanya tak sanggup melihat perlakuan keji yang diberikan orang-orang itu pada kakaknya.

'Brakkk!'

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati rumahnya dibakar orang-orang itu. Sakura juga melihat kakaknya diikat di depan rumah yang dikelilingi api itu.

"Kakak!" teriak Sakura. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Memeluk kakaknya. Namun tak bisa, karena lengannya kini tengah digenggam oleh seorang pria berambut orange spike dengan piercing diwajahnya. "Huh?" Sakura menatap pria itu takut.

"Aku adalah ketua Akatsuki. Kakakmu mengirimiku pesan untuk menjagamu," ucapnya.

"Kau? Ketua?" ucap Sakura gemetar.

'Dugh!' pria itu menepuk tengkuk Sakura hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Huh?" Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Aku di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau di markas Akatsuki, sekarang kau aku angkat jadi anggota Akatsuki pengganti Sasori," ucapnya.

Sakura menunduk, mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya.

'Kakak ... itu pasti mimpi,' pikir Sakura.

"Ini," ucap pria itu memberikan sebuah cincin yang bertuliskan huruf kanji jepang yang artinya adalah 'Virgo'. "Itu adalah cincin Sasori," sambungnya.

'Iya, ini cincin kakak. Ia memakainya di ibu jarinya,' pikir Sakura sambil mengamati cincin Sasori.

"Kau harus hidup seperti biasanya, tapi kau punya tugas-tugas yang harus kau tuntaskan. Kau harus balas dendam atas kematian kakakmu," ucap pria itu.

'Kematian kakak? Kakak belum mati,' pikir Sakura.

"Namaku Pain," ucap pria itu yang ternyata bernama Pain.

Sakura mendongak menatap pria bermata unik itu. Pain tersentak melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu manis, terutama mata emerald Sakura yang menenangkan.

"Istirahatlah, besok kau harus sekolah" ucap Pain dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura hanya menatap pria itu dalam diam. Ia pun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Berusaha memejamkan mata, dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

"Kakak," ucap Sakura pelan.

Pain yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu mendengar Sakura memanggil kakaknya. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi bergetar mendengar suara Sakura.

Pain merupakan ketua dari anggota pembunuh kelas kakap. Ia tak pernah ragu jika menjalankan tugasnya membunuh orang. Bahkan ia tak pernah merasa kasihan dan perduli pada orang lain. Entah kenapa saat bertemu Sakura, ia merasa ia perduli pada Sakura.

Keesokkan harinya.

"Hoah!" Pain baru saja bangun tidur.

"Pagi," sapa Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kenapa kau yang masak?" tanya Pain cool.

"Aku sudah menumpang tinggal denganmu, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, itu yang kakakku ajarkan padaku" jelas Sakura.

Pain terdiam. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi.

"Silahkan," ucap Sakura.

Pain pun memakan makanan Sakura, "enak" ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm!" angguk Pain. "Ini sudah siang, kau harus segera siap-siap ke sekolah, nanti Itachi akan mengantarkanmu" ucap Pain.

Sakura hanya mengangguk ditengah acara makannya.

Perlahan Pain berdiri dan berjalan menuju belakang kursi Sakura duduk dan memeluk Sakura.

"?" Sakura terkejut atas tindakan Pain. "Apa yang kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu," sahut Pain.

"Ah! Lepaskan!" rintih Sakura.

"Tidak akan, sampai kau mau menjadi kekasihku," ucap Pain sembari mengecup leher Sakura.

Sakura teringat pesan kakaknya, _'Jangan pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai ya?'_. "Hentikan!" teriak Sakura. Ia pun berlari melepaskan diri dari Pain.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu selama kau masih belum tersentuh," teriak Pain.

Sakura duduk di depan markas Akatsuki. Rumah yang sangat mewah. Tidak terlihat seperti markas para pembunuh.

"Pagi, kau Sakura?" tanya seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut panjang yang dikuncir satu.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang itu, "iya" jawab Sakura.

"Bagus, mari aku antar ke sekolahmu" ucap pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan memasuki mobil. Dibalik kaca jendela markas Akatsuki, Pain tengah mengawasi Sakura sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kakak? Itachi ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Aku jadi malu dipanggil kakak," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Sakura lesu.

Itachi melirik Sakura ditengah acara mengemudinya. "Boleh saja, hanya aku jadi teringat adikku" ucapnya.

"Adik? Kakak punya adik?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dia anak yang sangat pendiam dengan orang lain. Tapi jika denganku dia selalu tertawa," jelas Itachi.

"Benarkah? Seperti ... aku," ucap Sakura.

"Kakakmu itu ... pendiam ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak! Kakak sangat cerewet," sahut Sakura.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia itu, tidak banyak bicara pada kami. Padahal kami selalu mengkhawatirkannya," ucap Itachi.

"Ah! Mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dia selalu mendapat tugas yang sulit. Untung dia selalu berhasil dengan baik," ucap Itachi.

"Kakak ..." Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya lagi mengingat kakaknya. 'Jika ada kakak, mungkin kejadian tadi tidak akan ku alami,' tak pernah ia ditinggalkan kakaknya barang sejam pun selain saat Sakura sekolah. Sasori selalu menjaga Sakura dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan Sakura tak menyangka kakaknya bekerja dengan anggota Akatsuki.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi. "Adikku sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu," ucap Itachi.

"..." Sakura diam tak menyahut. Ia tak mendengar ucapan Itachi karena pikirannya saat ini sedang melayang mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama kakaknya.

Tak berapa lama, Itachi dan Sakura tiba di Konoha SHS.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pada Itachi yang masih di dalam mobil.

Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya kembali tanpa menyahut ucapan Sakura dan pergi begitu saja.

"?" Sakura menautkan alisnya heran.

Sakura melangkah kakinya tanpa ekspresi. Sakura memang terkenal sangat dingin.

Sakura memasuki kelas, saat membuka pintu kelas, betapa terkejutnya ia karena saat membuka pintu ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

'Sasuke?' Sakura menatap mata Sasuke seperti berbicara 'Sasuke, aku membutuhkanmu aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku saat ini sedang sangat membutuhkanmu'.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. "Minggir," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menunduk. Ia melangkah mundur memberi jalan pada Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura pelan. Sepintas Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursinya.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura tidak focus memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Ia selalu memikirkan kakaknya.

Saat istirahat ke-1.

Di koridor sekolah.

"Uchiha!" panggil Kurinai-sensei.

"Ah! Kurinai-sensei?" ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana biodata kelas?" tanya Kurinai-sensei.

"Ini baru mau ku fotocopy lalu ku bagikan," sahut Sasuke yang merupakan ketua kelas.

"Baiklah, kau suruh saja orang lain mengerjakannya, aku ingin kau temui aku di ruanganku" suruh Kurinai-sensei.

"Baik," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menuju kelas dan hanya mendapati Sakura yang tengah menunduk dalam diam. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, "tolong fotocopykan ini 35 lembar" pinta Sasuke sambil memberikan selembar kertas quarto.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke sepintas lalu mengambil kertas itu dan berjalan dengan malas menuju koperasi sekolah.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin jauh, 'ada apa?' pikir Sasuke.

Sesampainya di kopsis.

"Ini, copy 35 lembar" ucap Sakura dingin.

"Baik, mau ditunggu atau tinggal?" tanya bibi kopsis.

"Tunggu," sahut Sakura.

"Baik," ucap bibi itu dan masuk untuk melakukan pekerjaannya motocopy kertas yang diberikan Sakura tadi.

"Hay, aku dengar salah satu anggota Akatsuki kemarin dihajar masa sampai tewas dan dibakar di rumahnya," ucap salah satu siswi yang sedang menggosip.

"Iya, hiii~! Serem ya?" sahut siswi yang diajak bicara.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Akasuna no–" ucap siswi itu namun Sakura langsung berlari tak mau mendengar ucapan siswi-siswi itu lagi.

"Nona! Ini kertasnya!" teriak bibi kopsis.

Sakura berlari terus sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak jatuh.

'Brugh!'

"Maaf!" ucap Sakura saat tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dan melanjutkan acara larinya tanpa memperhatikan orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Hey, Haruno!" panggil orang yang ditabrak Sakura tadi yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. "Kertasnya mana? Malah ditinggal kabur," ucap Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan menuju kopsis.

Sesampainya di kopsis.

"Saya mau mengambil kertas fotocopy perempuan berambut pink tadi," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, iya. Ini," ucap bibi kopsis itu sambil meyerahkan tumpukkan kertas yang sudah difotocopy. "Tadi kata gadis itu mau ditunggu, tapi setelah selesai malah ditinggal lari," jelas bibi itu.

"Hn~," sahut Sasuke sambil merapikan kertas-kertas itu dan menghitungnya ulang.

"Teme!" sapa Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil membayar kertas fotocopy itu.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Akatsuki? Malam tadi salah satu anggotanya dihajar masa loh? Lalu dibakar di rumahnya," cerita Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Akasuna no Sasori. Kau kan anak kepala kepolisian? Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tertarik," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau ini pintar menganalisis, ingatanmu kuat, kenapa tidak jadi detective saja?" ucap Naruto.

"Berisik! Menjauh sana!" suruh Sasuke.

"Hah! Tidak asyik kau ini teme!" ucap Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, bi" ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Saat di koridor.

"Hay! Mesin pengering di ruang ganti sudah diperbaiki!" ucap salah satu siswa.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu," sahut siswa satunya.

"Huh~?" Sasuke menghela nafas.

'Teeettt ... teeettt ... teeettt ...' suara bel masuk.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan membagikan kertas biodata yang harus diisi seluruh siswa dan dikumpul sebelum pulang sekolah bersama fotocopynya 2 lembar.

"Mana Haruno?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Entahlah," sahut Ino.

Pelajaran jam ke-4 pun dimulai. Tapi Sakura belum kembali.

'Sakura ke mana?' pikir Sasuke. 'Ah! Kenapa aku jadi mencemaskannya begini?' lanjutnya lagi berbicara dalam hati.

'Teeettt ... teeettt ... teeettt ...' bel istirahat ke-2 berkumandang.

"Yea!" teriak para murid bahagia dan berlarian menuju kantin.

'Sakura belum kembali,' pikir Sasuke.

'Kreekk' suara pintu kelas yang digeser.

"Ah! Haruno!" panggil Sasuke yang melihat Sakura memasuki kelas.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke sepintas lalu terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kertas fotocopynya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf," sahut Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas biodata. "Isi segera lalu copy 2 lembar," suruh Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menatap kertas itu diam.

"Ini," Sasuke memberikan kertas lagi. "Tolong copykan juga punyaku," suruh Sasuke.

"..." Sakura hanya diam.

Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, "kalau kau ingin cerita, cerita saja" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak menatap obsidian Sasuke. "Pergilah," suruh Sakura.

"?" Sasuke tersentak atas penolakkan Sakura. Sebelumnya Sasuke belum pernah ditolak oleh gadis.

"Aku mohon," ucap Sakura masih menatap obsidian Uchiha itu dengan emerald yang berkaca-kaca.

'Ah! Ada apa dengan tatapan Sakura ini? Ada apa? kenapa aku jadi merasakan sesuatu ...' pikir Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Sakura karena jantungnya kini melaju dengan cepat saat memandang emerald Sakura itu.

Sakura menatap kertas di hadapannya. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar ia mengisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di sana.

Nama: Haruno Sakura;

Marga: Haruno;

Alamat: -

Anak ke:

Sakura terdiam menatap pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dengan tangan yang semakin gemetar ia menulis angka '2' di sana. Lalu ia meneruskan membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Nama saudara:

Sakura menghentikan acara menulisnya.

'tik ... tik ...' air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi kertas itu.

Ditulisnya dengan tangan yang terus dan semakin gemetar nama kakaknya, 'Akasuna no Sasor–' terhenti disitu. Lalu ia mencoret kertas itu dengan kesal. Ia remas kertas itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sakura terisak dan tanpa sengaja menatap biodata milik Sasuke.

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke;

Marga: Uchiha;

Alamat: Kediaman kel. Uchiha, no. 1.

Anak ke: 2 dari 2 bersaudara.

Nama saudara: Uchiha Itachi.

'deg!'

'A – apa ini? Uchiha Itachi? Jadi? Sasuke adalah adik kak Itachi?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura mendebrak mejanya dan berlari.

'Teeettt ... teeettt ... teeettt ...' bel jam pelajaran ke-7 sudah dikumandangkan.

Tak lama setelah bel, Kurinai-sensei masuk kelas.

"Sasuke, mana biodata?" tanya Kurinai-sensei.

"Ah, iya! Semuanya kumpulkan!" perintah Sasuke.

Semua murid berjalan dengan teratur menuju meja Sasuke. Sasuke menghitung ulang dan ternyata kurang 6 lembar.

"Kurang?" ucap Sasuke heran. "Ah! Haruno!" ucap Sasuke dan melirik ke arah kursi Sakura namun lagi-lagi kosong. 'Tidak ada lagi? Lari dari tanggung jawab lagi!' pikir Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Kurinai-sensei. "Ini sensei, punya saya dan Haruno masih belum selesai, besok akan saya serahkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, oh ya! Hari ini ada rapat guru, jadi kalian bebas tidak belajar sampai waktunya pulang nanti" ucap Kurinai-sensei. Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan permisi.

"Yea! Semuanya! Ayo kita ke kantin!" sorak-sorai murid-murid kelas. Sasuke yang notabene adalah ketua kelas tak bisa apa-apa lagi menegur warga kelasnya itu.

"Hah~!" Sasuke menghela nafas melihat seuruh siswa dan siswi kini menghilang dari kelas. Sasuke menghampiri meja Sakura. 'Eh? Ini biodata kan?' pikir Sasuke. Ia ambil kertas biodata milik Sakura yang sudah kucel. Dibacanya tulisan Sakura yang acak-acakan itu,

Nama: Haruno Sakura;

Marga: Haruno;

Alamat: -

Anak ke: 2

Nama saudara: Akasuna no Sasor

Lalu sisanya sebuah coretan-coretan yang membuat sobek kertas itu.

'Ada apa? apa yang salah?' pikir Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Naruto saat di kopsis, _'Kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Akatsuki? Malam tadi salah satu anggotanya dihajar masa loh? Lalu dibakar di rumahnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Akasuna no Sasori. Kau kan anak kepala kepolisian? Apa kau tidak tahu?'_. "Jadi ... Anggota Akatsuki itu adalah ... kakak Sakura?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Tak berapa lama derap langkah kaki mengganggu ketenangan kelas yang kini sunyi.

"Hari ini kita pulang cepat!" teriak Naruto.

"Yea!" sahut semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di belakang Naruto. Mereka langsung berhambur mengambil tas masing-masing dan pergi. Ada yang jalan-jalan dulu ke mall, nonton bareng pacarnya, ada yang langsung pulang, dsb.

"Teme! Kau tidak pulang? Harinya seperti mau hujan loh? Kalau tidak pulang segera akan terjebak hujan di sekolah," ucap Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pelan sambil terus berdiri di depan meja Sakura dan memegangi kertas biodata Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Naruto.

"Kau pulang saja duluan, aku ada urusan" sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dah teme!" ucap Naruto dan berlari keluar karena Hinata tengah menantinya.

Tak lama. Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha.

"Hujan? Sakura ke mana?" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata menanti Sakura. 'Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini, aku harus mencarinya!' pikir Sasuke dan berlari mencari Sakura.

Seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah ditelusuri Sasuke. Tapi tak ada ia menemukan sosok gadis berambut pink itu.

Saat Sasuke mencarinya di taman belakang, di situlah Sasuke menemukan Sakura di bawah hujan sedang duduk di samping kolam kecil tengah menerawang ke dalam kolam.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecilnya, bukan marganya.

Sakura tak bergerak sama sekali. Air mata yang sejak tadi berlinang dari emeraldnya kini tak terlihat lagi terganti hujan yang mengguyur sekucur tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, "di sini hujan, kau bisa sakit. Kita masuk?" tawar Sasuke di tengah suara hujan yang menderu.

Sakura berpaling menatap obsidian Sasuke lembut, seolah menceritakan semuanya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. Di saat itulah Sasuke mendengar isak tangis Sakura. "Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti terisak dan terdiam, tubuhnya terkulai lemas, saat itulah Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

'Sakura?' Sasuke menatap wajah gadis di dalam dekapannya nanar. Disentuhnya wajah gadis itu mengikuti lekuk-lekuk yang tercipta diwajahnya. Ditengah guyuran hujan, wajah Sakura terlihat nampak semakin indah. 'Ah!' Sasuke baru menyadari, saat wajahnya sudah mendekati wajah Sakura. 'Apa yang aku lakukan!' pikir Sasuke sambil menepuk pipinya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh lemah sang gadis menuju ke dalam sekolah.

Sasuke bingung mau membawa Sakura kemana, ia teringat ucapan siswa yang ditemuinya di koridor saat istirahat tadi, _'Hay! Mesin pengering di ruang ganti sudah diperbaiki!'_. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti sekolah. Direbahkannya Sakura di kursi panjang yang ada di tengah-tengah ruang ganti itu. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan seragam sekolah Sakura. Hingga Sakura hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Sasuke memasukkan pakaian basah Sakura ke dalam mesin pengering, dan ia mengambil handuk di dalam lemari di ruang ganti itu. Di lapnya tubuh Sakura yang basah itu.

Tak lama, setelah Sasuke selesai mengeringkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah telanjang dada.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya dan melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Ia agak terkejut.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu," ucap Sasuke. "Aku hanya mengeringkan pakaianmu dan pakaianku," jelas Sasuke.

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku," ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura. "Aku mengkhwatirkanmu baka!" ucap Sasuke.

'Sasuke ... mengkhawatirkanku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat perkataan Pain pagi tadi, _'Aku takkan melepaskanmu selama kau masih belum tersentuh'_. "Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap emerald gadis di hadapannya.

"Sentuh aku," pinta Sakura.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sentuh aku! Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu!" pinta Sakura.

"Saku–" ucap Sasuke namun terpotong karena Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga terebah di atas kursi panjang itu.

'Brugh!'

Sakura membuka celana Sasuke hingga terpampanglah 'masa depan' Sasuke.

"Saku–! Ah~" saat Sasuke akan mencegah Sakura, Sakura lebih dulu memasukkan 'masa depan' Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya yang membuat Sasuke mendesah. Mengocoknya di dalam mulut Sakura. "Saku–ra ..." Sasuke mendesah kembali menikmati 'masa depan'nya dikocok dengan tempo cepat di dalam mulut Sakura.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemprotkan cairan putih itu di dalam mulut Sakura, "ahhh~!" desah Sasuke kenikmatan.

Sakura merangkak perlahan di atas tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke yang tengah terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan mengubah posisi sehingga Sakura berada di bawah Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pakaian dalam yang menutupi sedikit bagian tubuh Sakura itu hingga akhirnya Sakura tak mengenakan apa pun lagi. Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura.

"Lakukan lah Sasuke," pinta Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke berdiri dan berusaha menjauh dari Sakura namun tertahan karena lengannya dicengkram Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bangun dan mendekap Sasuke, "untuk terakhir kalinya" ucap Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke merebahkan pelan tubuh Sakura, dikecupnya bibir ranum Sakura, tapi lama-kelamaan kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang ganas hingga Sakura tak dapat mengimbangi lagi gerakan lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke mulai meraba dada Sakura yang mulai mengencang. Diremasnya hingga Sakura menggeliat dan mendesah tertahan karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman panas Sasuke.

"Ngh~! Ahh~!" desah Sakura saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan mulai turun ke lehernya memberikan beberapa kissmark di sana.

Sasuke semakin turun menuju dada Sakura, dijilat-dikulum-digigit Sasuke puting dada Sakura yang mengeras itu bergantian dan berulang-ulang. "Akhh~!" jerit Sakura saat Sasuke menggigit putingnya.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus pelan paha Sakura ditengah kegiatannya dengan dada Sakura. Sakura merinding dengan kegiatan tangan Sasuke di pahanya. Dielusnya bulu halus di daerah sensitive Sakura. Membuat Sakura mendesah lagi, "hmm~ngh~". Perlahan tapi pasti jari tengah Sasuke memasuki liang Sakura, "ah~ah~ah~ngh~" desah Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin tak dapat menahan gairahnya. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out jarinya di liang Sakura. "Sasu–keh~aku–" ucap Sakura saat akan mencapai klimaks namun Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik mundur jarinya dari liang Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu klimaks sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur dan membuka paha Sakura lebar-lebar hingga terpampanglah daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang merah, basah dan berkedut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat kewanitaan Sakura, memainkan lidahnya di sana. "Oh~ah~ah~owh~ngh~mmh~" desah Sakura menikmati kegiatan Sasuke sambil menggigit jarinya. "Sasukeh~aku mau kli–" saat Sakura merasa akan klimaks, Sasuke kembali menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyeringai jahil. "Sasuke!" protes Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau klimaks secepat ini," ucap Sasuke. Lalu ia memposisikan diri agar kejantanannya bisa masuk ke dalam liang Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan kejantanannya. Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu di sana yang menghalangi akses kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam. Sasuke menarik nafas dan dengan sekali hentak, kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam liang Sakura.

"Akh! Sakit!" jerit Sakura menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sasuke terdiam, membiarkan Sakura membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran 'masa depan' Sasuke itu di liangnya.

Sakura mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya meminta lebih.

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan perlahan mulai melakukan kegiatan in-outnya.

"Ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~owh~ngh~mmh~ah~" desah Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat kegiatan in-outnya karena ia merasa otot kewanitaan Sakura memijat kejantanannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" desah Sakura, tubuhnya terombang-ambing karena gerakan Sasuke yang terlalu cepat.

Kira-kira 15 menit mereka melakukan kegiatan itu, "ahhhh~!" desah keduanya bersamaan karena mereka sama-sama klimaks.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di samping Sakura tanpa menarik kejantanannya dari liang Sakura.

"Sasukeh?" panggil Sakura dengan suara yang menggoda. Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya meminta Sasuke memanjakkannya lagi.

Perlahan Sakura merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menegang di dalam liangnya. Ia pun kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya, merasakan sensasi tersendiri di dalam liangnya yang bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Sasuke. "Ah~ah~ngh~" desah Sakura ditengah kegiatannya.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya yang menegang akibat ulah Sakura. Yang tadinya ia sudah kelelahan, ia pun kembali bangkit untuk memberikan sensasi kenikmatan dunia itu lagi pada Sakura dan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga Sakura kini dengan gaya merangkak. Sasuke melepas kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakura dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam dubur Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendesah sendiri karena lubang di sana jauh lebih sempit, "ah~! Ah~!" desah Sasuke.

Sakura mengerang merasakan lubang belakangnya yang dimasuki kejantanan Sasuke kini semakin melebar, "ngh~!".

Sasuke terus menggenjot, lalu ia agak merunduk dan meremas dada Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah tak tahan lagi memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya dan mengocok sendiri jarinya di sana. "Ngh~ngh~ngh~ah~ah~ah~mmh~mhh~oh~oh~" desah Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sasu – keh~" protes Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan berduduk, Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk di antara pahanya.

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya saat Sakura akan duduk, membuat Sakura mendesah hebat "ahhh~! Nghhh~! Mmmhhh~!" desah Sakura kenikmatan.

Sasuke mengocok bendanya di dalam liang Sakura, otot kewanitaan Sakura yang menjepit bendanya semakin membuat Sasuke bersemangat.

Sasuke mulai kelelahan dengan kegiatannya. Ia berhenti melakukan kegiatan in-outnya yang membuat Sakura protes dan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

15 menit kemudian mereka berdua mendesah bersama, "ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Nghhh!" desah keduanya kenikmatan. Tak lama, mereka mencapai klimaks, "ahhh~!" desah keduanya.

Sasuke langsung terebah diikuti Sakura di atasnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasukeh" ucap Sakura terengah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sepertinya masih ingin memanjakan Sakura dan mendengar desahan-desahan Sakura menjelajahi tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu perlahan merambat menuju kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak – ngh~" desah Sakura saat Sasuke memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura dan mengocoknya cepat. "Sasu – keh~!" desah Sakura saat ia mencapai klimaks lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai di bawah Sakura yang menindihinya.

"Nakal," ucap Sakura.

"Siapa yang meminta pertama?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung blushing.

'Brak!' tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti dibuka paksa membuat Sakura dan Sasuke langsung bangun.

"Pa – pain?" ucap Sakura yang melihat Pain berdiri di depan sana membawa katana.

'Jleb!' katana itu menancap dengan indah di dada Sasuke tepat di bagian jantung.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura yang tak mengenakan apa-apa itu.

"Saku – ra," ucap Sasuke.

'Brukh!' Sasuke jatuh dan tak bergerak lagi.

"Sasuke!" tangis Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Pain. "Sedih? Menangislah di hadapan katanaku ini," ucap Pain.

Sakura terisak melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah tewas bersimbah darah.

Pain melangkah mendekati Sakura, dihisapnya lembut bau Sakura.

"Menyingkir! Pembunuh!" teriak Sakura.

Pain menyeringai, "aku pembunuh? Lalu kakakmu?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersentak.

'Sjleb!' katana Pain menusuk perut Sakura hingga menembus sampai ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Akh!" jerit Sakura.

"Itu akibatnya mempermainkanku," ucap Pain.

'Jleb!' tak lama sebuah katana juga menembus perut Pain.

"A – apa ini?" ucap Pain terkejut.

"Kau membunuh adikku," ucap seseorang dibalik tubuh Pain yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

'Jleb! Jleb!' Itachi semakin menyerang Pain dengan sadis, menikamnya berulang kali dengan katananya.

Sakura dengan langkah gontai menghampiri jasad laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke.

Di dekapnya laki-laki itu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Sasu – ke," ucap Sakura dan terkapar di dada bidang sang Uchiha itu. Sakura juga tewas.

'Bruk!' Pain jatuh tewas dengan isi perut yang tercecer akibat sobekkan di bagian perut yang menganga.

"Itu akibatnya mencari gara-gara dengan Uchiha," ucap Itachi.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri jasad adiknya yang tak mengenaka pakaian itu. Dan menatap jasad gadis di atasnya yang juga tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Sasuke .. Sakura .." ucap Itachi, ia menitikkan air mata.

"Itachi!" panggil Kisame, rekan Itachi.

"Bantu aku membawa mereka," suruh Itachi.

"Pain? Kau membunuhnya?" tanya Kisame.

"Dia membunuh adikku," jelas Itachi.

Kisame mengangguk dan mengambil pakaian seragam yang ada di atas mesin pengering. Dipakaikannya pakaian itu kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah selesai mereka membawa kedua jasad itu ke pemakaman khusus keluarga Uchiha.

"Selesai," ucap Itachi. "Jangan ada lagi pembunuhan," sambungnya.

"Hn," sahut Kisame.

Mereka berdua menatap papan nisan dua kuburan yang berada berdampingan.

'Uchiha Sasuke' dan 'Uchiha Sakura'.

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p>Bahahaha! Bagaimana ini? Saya malu sekali, ini fict rat M pertama saya. Saya tidak pernah melakukan 'itu', jadi saya tidak begitu mengerti! *ditabok permen karet*.<p>

Gomen kalo kurang kecut.

Ini juga gend tragedy pertama saya.

Saya sungguh menyesal tidak bisa mmbahagiakan para readers!

Gomen! *Bungkuk-bungkuk 180 derajat*.


End file.
